Darkness: Sleeping on the Wing
by ShinuTsuki
Summary: TRANSFERRED TO AUTHOR 'ShinuHoshi'. Sequel to D fic 'Coz you bring out the best in me'. REIKA RAN AWAY!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHAT??! THEY FOUND HER??? WHERE??? MURAKI??? SHE??? HIM??? SHE AND HIM??? WHAT???
1. Prologue

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It has been a month since they have first taken each other…

Does anybody have any idea what might happen?

Hakkai and Reika did not intend to worry…

As long as they're together…

Would their relationship last?

Or would it end in a terrible way?

Even god and goddesses cannot predict…

Kanzeon is worried of what might happen if…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	2. One: Questions Unanswerable

----------------------------

"Would this be okay, Kanzeon-sama?"

"I don't know…"

"Should we stop it?"

"We can't interfere or we'll get killed.

"But you just said…"

"Never mind what I just said."

"But is it dangerous?"

"It depends on the reaction…"

"From who?"

"From…"

----------------------------

'' '' ''You found me in my secret place'' '' ''

"Yare Yare desu ne. They doesn't seem to learn." Hakkai noted as Sanzo shot the last demon. Sanzo sighed as he holstered his gun. "We should keep going." He whispered as he walked out of the trees. "Saaanzo! It's sooo cold!" Goku whined. It is true… The road they were going through was full of snow…

"Saaaanzooo!!! I'm…" 'Thwack' "Ow! Why did you do that?!" Goku shouted as he raised his head from the snow. Sanzo hoped on Hakuryu, bowed his head and closed his eyes. Hakkai smiled and turned to look at the other person inside the jeep. "We should get on as soon as possible." Reika smiled. "This monkey is making our trip slower." Gojyo sarcastically said.

Goku jumped into the jeep. "Why you water-monster-kappa!" Goku shouted as he balanced his body as he landed. "It's true, Zaru." Gojyo mimicked Sanzo's voice. Gojyo was out of the jeep and lying on the cool snow. He quickly stood up. "Sanzo! Don't throw the damn fan!" He shouted. Hakkai entered the jeep and stared at Sanzo... He sweat dropped.

Gojyo got into the jeep. "Speak up corrupt monk!" He shouted. Goku and Reika moved towards Sanzo. "He's moving in his sleep…" The two said… "Maa maa. Please sit down. This is gonna be a rough ride." The three looked at Hakkai. "And don't forget to put on your cloaks." He smiled and Hakuryu began to move.

Goku and Gojyo grinned. "Hakkai meant… Ahem, 'Reika don't forget to put on your cloak or you'll get sick. I don't want you to get sick.'" Gojyo mimicked Hakkai… "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The two laughed hysterically. Suddenly they were flying through the sky. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO DO THAT?!" Reika shouted as she returned her hand inside her cloak and bowed her head.

The two landed on the ground. "Yare Yare. I told you not to make her angry." Hakkai sweat dropped as he stopped the jeep right in front of the two who had swirling eyes. The two got up and leaned on the jeep. Their hands were on their heads. "Hakkai… Why is everything spinning around?" Goku asked.

"You should get in now." Hakkai whispered. They did. They stared at Reika for a while. "Is she sleeping?" Gojyo asked as they looked at Reika. "I believe so." Hakkai answered. "So it's true that a woman easily gets tired." Suddenly there was a fist in front of him. "I… I was only joking…" He gulped and the fist disappeared.

Suddenly Hakuryu stopped. "Hakkai, what happened?" Gojyo asked as he popped into Hakkai's shoulder. "I don't think we could travel with the jeep anymore. - _ -;" Hakuryu turned back into a dragon and floated towards Hakkai's shoulders. "Nani?! I'm hungry…" Goku whined as he fell on the snow. He received a kick from Gojyo on his back. "Get up monkey!" Goku looked up. "I'm hungry…" Reika kneeled down and smiled at him.

"Come on… We should camp for a while… then we could eat." Goku smiled and stood up with Reika. Hakkai smiled at Reika and she smiled back. "Stupid monkey." Gojyo said. "Nani?! You red-horny-cockroach!" Goku shouted. Gojyo combed his hair with his hand. "Monkey, do you even know what the word 'horny' means?" Goku had big puppy eyes and turned to Sanzo who was lighting a cigarette.

"Saaaanzo…" He whined. "Shut up. Hakkai, let's camp quickly." Sanzo said as he walked towards Hakuryu.

---------------------------

'' '' ''Which no one ever thought I would be caged'' '' ''

They finished building the tent on a place where there was less snow on the ground. Everyone was inside. "It's still cold…" Reika whined as she sat on her mattress with her cloak and another cloak covering her body. "Maa maa." Reika heard from her back, she felt legs on her both side and she felt arms enveloping her. She looked on her back and saw green smiling eyes. "Thank you."  She gave out a smile and kissed him.

"Would you two stop that?! You're making me jealous…" "KYU!" Gojyo and Hakuryu whined as Gojyo turned on his opposite side so his back was facing the two. Reika and Hakkai smiled. "One-chan…" Reika turned her attention to the boy in his front. "Yes?" She asked as she smiled. "Would you hug me too?" He asked in a whining way.

Reika and Hakkai smiled. They opened their arms to let the boy in and closed it again. "Is it warm?" She asked as Goku close his eyes while resting the back of his head on her. "Mmmm." He heard the boy answer. "Reika, could you hug me too?" Reika looked up to see Gojyo's glimmering eyes. Reika smiled.

"Gojyo, are you okay?" Reika asked as she saw Gojyo turning as white as a ghost does. ^How white 'is' a ghost? -_-^ She noticed that Gojyo was looking at her back. She slowly looked at her back and saw Hakkai smiling at her. She then turned her attention back to Gojyo. "M… maybe s… some… other time." He mumbled and then quickly lied down with his back facing them.

"Everybody shut up." Reika and Hakkai sweat dropped. "He seems to hear us in his dreams…" Reika whispered as they stared at Sanzo. "Maa maa… Let's lie down. Goku seems sleeping." Hakkai was the first to lie down and then Reika arranged Goku's position and laid him down. She took all of the cloaks and placed them one by one over them. She then lay down. She encircled her right hand around Goku's waist as she felt Hakkai's hand around her. She reached up to his hand with her left and tangled her fingers with his.

"Yuki, Aki… Would you mind guarding the tent? I know you love snows…" She whispered to her phoenixes and then from her view they flew out of the tent.

---------------------------

'' '' ''From the darkest memory I live'' '' ''

"One-chan! One-chan!" A voice whined.

"She seems to be still sleepy, Goku."

"But I want her to see the view that I saw." The voice whined again.

"She will… but later."

"Aaaw…" It whined again.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon."

"Hakkai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love One-chan?"

"Huh? Why did you ask?"

"I don't know but… She seems to be so happy when she's around you…"

"………………….."

"So? Do you love her or not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why do you love her?"

"Because… Because…"

"Is it because she looked like you're fiancée? Kina?"

"I'm still searching… and it's Kana."

"Eh? What do you mean 'searching'?" 'Thwack'

"Saaanzo!!!"

"Shut up! Baka-zaru… You ask too much!"

"Oi! Sanzo! Where are you going?!"

"A place where I can't hear you…"

"Oi! I'm coming!"

"Whatever." They seem to have left.

"Hakkai…"

"Mmm?"

"If you ever hurt One-chan… I 'will' remove my band."

"You don't have to… because it's either I'd kill myself or I'll die without her."

"ONE-CHAN!!!"

"Maa maa… Do you remember that your One-chan told you not to make her angry?"

"Yes."

"Then don't force her to wake up…"

"Why?"

"Because she loves sleeping…"

"Oh…"

"We should wait or she might knock us all down…"

After thirty minutes.

"Ouch…" 

"One-chan! You're awake!" Goku exclaimed merrily as he hugged her. "Yes, I am." She smiled at Goku and looked behind him. "Oh, Hakkai is out with Sanzo. Gojyo is outside smoking." Goku said as they stood up. "Should we go out?" She asked. "Yeah! The snow is lesser now! The view outside is great!" He shouted as he pulled Reika out of the tent.

As soon as they were outside, they saw smokes. "Gojyo, isn't it a little too early for that?" Reika asked. Gojyo smiled and dropped the cigar on the ground. "Better." Reika smiled and Gojyo sighed.

"One-chan!" Goku whined. "I know… I know… Gojyo would you like to come?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Goku found a place where we could see a great view."  
  


"Trust the monkey to do monkey businesses."

"Don't call me monkey!"

"Now… Now…"

"Do you want to fight?!"

"Why you red-horny-cockroach!"

"Please stop…"

---------------------------  
  


'' '' ''There was nothing more I could give'' '' ''

"Sanzo… Help…" Hakkai whined as he sat beside Sanzo on a cliff. "With what?" Sanzo replied as he blew a smoke. 

"I don't know what to do…"

"Goku got into you."

"Yes… I guess so…"

"It made you think?"

"Yes… Yes it did."

"He asked you about Kana and Reika?"

"Yes. I still don't know how to play this game."

"Then don't treat it like a game…"

"Huh?"

"Just let it flow."

"Flow…"

"What do you feel?"

"It's different. It's like… she's lifting me up from my past… and she's giving me everything."

"Then why don't you do the same?"

"Because I have nothing more to give…"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't give her my past… I can't give her my pain… I can't give her my sorrows…"

"Why don't you try?"

"I can't do that… I can't let her have 'my' pains and sorrows and… past."

"You haven't even tried."

"I know… but…"

"Why don't you give her something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Why don't you think about that?" Sanzo threw his cigarette to the cliff and stood up.

"By the way… This place has a great view."

"I know… and they know…"

Hakkai looked at back and saw Gojyo, Goku and… "Reika." He whispered. She waved to him and walked towards him. "Hi! I hope we didn't disturb anything…" She whined as she sat down beside him. "No… it's okay." He replied as he helped her to sit down.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to sit on a cliff?"

"What do you mean 'a bit'?" Hakkai sarcastically asked. 

On the background:

"Saaanzo! I'm hungry!"

"Don't you have a better thing to think of other than food?!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Stupid Monkey!"

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo fires his gun. Again… again… again… and again.

Hakkai and Reika looked at the three. "Maybe we should go to the next village or Sanzo might shoot them for real…" Hakkai sweat dropped. "Yes, we should get to the next village 'but! I doubt that Sanzo would ever shoot them…" Reika smiled and Hakkai looked at her curiously.

She stood up and Hakkai followed.

"Do you want to fight?!"

"Of course! You water-monster-kappa!"

"Guys! We're leaving!"

"Yare yare desu ne."

---------------------------

_You found me in my secret place…_

_Which no one ever thought I would be caged._

_From the darkest memory I live,_

_There was nothing more I could give.___

__

__

_My sister wrote the poem before I started on this fic…_

_This was made especially for 'my' fic._

_She was inspired by Hakkai and Reika's love story__…_

I would really appreciate the reviews...

Even if it involves curses…

Please review me.


	3. Two: Words that I couldn't say

R&R

---------------------------

''''''You held out a hand''''''

The gang had been driving for a whole day. They could not find a way out of the dark forest. In addition, Reika can't deal with all of the quietness she's receiving from Hakkai and Sanzo. She looked at the back of the two. She has been hesitating to ask since she noticed. She hates quietness… It brings back memories…

"Oi Hakkai! Shouldn't we camp or something?" Gojyo asked as he shielded his head with his arms from the rain. "I'm sure there's a cave I saw a while ago…" Hakkai replied without any hint of emotions in his voice. "Ch." "Saaaanzo!!! I'm hungry!" Goku whined. Reika looked at Goku and thought of what was going to happen next.

Three seconds… Seven seconds… A minute… _Okay…__ This is ridiculous… Reika thought as he stared at Sanzo and the still whining Goku. __First…__ Sanzo does not mind that Gojyo and Goku are loud… Second… He has not been bashing or throwing at anyone and third… She moved her head. __Hakkai has not been smiling and… he has not been talking to me._

She sighed and placed her head on the palm of her hand. _I hate this… I definitely most hate rain and I forbid quietness… "I seem to have found it." Reika looked up as Hakkai noted and saw a cave up ahead. She looked at her back and saw her phoenixes. She raised her hand and the phoenixes came and landed beside her. She dropped her hand on her lap and sighed again._

Everyone got off. "Reika." She looked up and slightly blushed. "I'm sorry." She stood up and jumped off the jeep. Hakuryu turned back into a dragon and flew towards the cave. When she was about to raise her foot she felt a hand behind her knees lifting her up and a hand on her back.

_What the…__ She thought as she slowly looked up. The thinking stopped when she saw who it was. "Hakkai…" She whispered as a cloud of smoke came out of her mouth. He looked down at her and started running. "You're such a slowpoke." Hakkai whispered to her as he looked back at the cave._

He settled her down as they got inside the cave. "Thank you…" Reika mumbled as she removed her cloak.

"Hakkai…" Sanzo called out and Hakkai looked at him. Sanzo was pointing at Gojyo. Hakkai looked at what Sanzo was pointing to and saw Gojyo… he has a nosebleed… from… "Reika!" Hakkai called out as she began to remove her top. He ran towards her and she turned around.

"Don't dress in front of us." Hakkai whispered. Reika puts on a questioning face. "Because…" Reika looked at his back and saw Gojyo with blood running down her nose. She looked back at Hakkai and smiled. Hakkai sighed. "Aki! Yuki!" She shouted and the phoenixes flew towards her. She smiled again at Hakkai and moved back.

Suddenly there was a strong wind and it flew towards Reika and the phoenixes. "She closed her eyes. She placed her right hand on her left shoulder and her left hand on her right shoulder. The wind lifted her inch above the ground. Her hair was scattered on her back.

The birds became a blur and then the wind stopped and Reika landed on the ground… "WOW!!!" Goku shouted as he ran towards his one-chan. Reika opened her eyes and smiled at Hakkai. "Then… can I get dress inside that?" She asked. Hakkai smiled. "Yes."

It was a stand with curtains covering its inside. Reika then turned back to Gojyo. He still had blood form his nose. She smiled and turned to Sanzo. "Please?" She sweetly said. "CH." She stood up from his mattress and took out something.

A flash and then Gojyo was on the ground. "That's great, Sanzo!" Goku cheered as Sanzo sat back down on his mattress. Hakkai and Reika smiled - . -;.

Reika walked towards the curtains and went inside. 

Hakkai sat down on the mattress. He removed his sash and cloth. He placed them neatly above their cloaks and puts on a white t-shirt. 'Thud' He looked up and his eyes grew. "REIKA!!!"

---------------------------

''''''Where my seeking hand would land''''''

"She's been sleeping for a while now…" A voice said with a hint of sadness in its voice.

"I wonder why one-chan faint…"

"Maybe because of her tiredness."

"Why would she be tired? We haven't been fighting anyone these past few days."

"Gojyo… wait. You're right!"

"What do you mean Hakkai?"

"He meant that I was correct, Zaru!"

"Oi! Don't call me monkey!"

"What do you mean?! You are a monkey!"

"No I'm not!"

"How can you be sure?!"  
  


"Cause you're a horny-red-cockroach!"

"Why you…" 

'Thwack' 

'Thwack'

"SHUT UP!!!" 

"Maa maa… Sanzo. - . -;" Sanzo turned to him as he hid his fan. "What do you think happened?" Sanzo asked as he moved closer to him and kneeled beside the sleeping person. "She might have gotten a headache or migraine." Hakkai replied as he sat down beside Sanzo.

"She told me that she's been having a migraine often this week." He quickly added. Sanzo took out his glasses and revealed a newspaper from behind him. He arranged his seat and opened his paper. Hakkai sweat dropped.

---------------------------

''''''Into the darkness of my past''''''

(POV)

_Ouch…__ Hammers are pounding my head. I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the ceiling of the cave. I felt something move in my legs and I looked down. I smiled… It was Goku. __He must have slept beside me and moved and moved a lot. I smiled. "One-chan…" He mumbled as he moved up towards my side. He circled his right hand on my waist and he smiled._

Unconsciously my eyes searched for something missing. I saw it… the one I was looking for was beside me. Sitting and had my hand in the middle of his. I smiled. _That's__ why it felt so comfortable… because he was beside me… I looked up to the other one beside him. __Sanzo.__ I giggled.__ My my… I never thought you cared. I giggled again. He frowned. __I think he heard me… Better keep quiet. _

I looked outside the cave. _It stopped raining. Good… At least when they woke up it's a normal day again. Then I saw smoke outside. I looked around the cave and someone was missing. __Gojyo.__ I'm gonna teach that guy a thing or two… or three. I giggled again but this time with lesser noise because of Sanzo. I looked back at the entrance of the cave and saw Hakuryu with my phoenixes._

I smiled again.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

There was a girl walking around a pond. She was wearing a long long-sleeved-white robe. It had a loose ribbon on her back and a design of a rose on the right side of her chest. She kneeled down, pulled the sleeves of her robe to reveal her hand. She played with the water. She murmured 'ripples'. She smiled and kept on playing with the water until her robe touched the water. 

She stood up, raised her hand on the same level of her shoulder and closed her eyes. She whispered 'come'. Suddenly there was a loud noise everywhere. She smiled. Suddenly strong wind was covering her whole body. It slowly went away. She opened her eyes and looked at her robe. It was dry.

Then she heard something moving from behind her. She shouted 'Who's there?!' but no one answered. She moved her right hand on her chest. It was grabbing something underneath her robe. She moved forward to the bush where she thought the noise came from.

She stopped in front of it and sighed. She reached out to it with her left hand and opened it up. She gave out a relieved sigh and smiled. 'What are you doing there? You scared me…' She whispered as she leaned closer. She smiled even wider when she realize who and what it was.

'Phoenixes… Blue and Red.' She giggled. Suddenly when she touched one of them they spit out fire and it landed on her robe and burnt it. She jumped away and she put off the flame. She looked back at the phoenixes. Their eyes where to kill. She smiled again and walked towards them. She held out a hand and one of them bit her hand but she just smiled.

'I'm going to take you somewhere safe. I know the two of you are badly hurt.' She whispered and smiled again. 'Please.' The bird lets go of her arm and moved backward with the other one. 'Phrwee' The bird cried out. 'Yes… I'm not going to hurt you.' She told them. 'Phrwee?' It sounded like it was asking. 'Yes… I promise.' The birds nodded in a way and moved forward to her. She stood up and tore her robe, leaving her a skirt for her thighs.

She opened it up and the birds flew towards it. 'First thing is cleaning you then… you eat.' She smiled and walked out of the pond.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

_It took a while before they got used to being around me… I think I still have a mark form that burn. She smiled. __I think I'm going to sleep. My head is beginning to hurt… again. She closed her eyes and slept._

---------------------------

''''''Came the light you cast''''''

(POV)

_I wonder why she fainted… I hope she is all right. I thought as I watched her sleeping. I looked outside the cave. __It was light already. I saw a hint of smoke. I smiled.__ It must be Gojyo. I am sure Reika will lecture him again when she sees this. I chuckled. _

I turned to look at the one beside me. Sanzo was reading his paper again. _I wonder where he outs so big things inside his robe?... I thought. __Wait. That is like asking why the world revolves around the sun… I chuckled again and Sanzo looked at me with his 'don't-or-you-get-it' eyes. I smiled at him and murmured 'Maa maa.'_

I turned back on Reika and the little monkey beside him. _Goku seems to love having a female in our group. __She protects Reika like a… That thought made me stop thinking as I see his hand around her waist and her hand lay on his back... __A mother… I added to what I was thinking._

_Goku never had a female around his whole life… That's why he doesn't want to lose Reika. I put back my smile as he moved and curled closer to her. I chuckled again as I remember what Goku and Sanzo did when she fainted._

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

'How many times do I have to tell you… Get. Off. Of. Her!' Sanzo shouted as he hit the little monkey on the head. 'Aaaaaaaaaaw…' Goku whined. 'It's okay Sanzo. I'm sure Reika won't mind.' I butted in. 'Shut up. Whatever.' Sanzo hid his fan and sat down properly.

'Why do you two have to spoil him so much?' Sanzo asked. 'Because you're the one who spoiled him first.' He did not answer. He just looked away.

I smiled at Goku as he placed his head on her side and closed his eyes. 'Hakkai…' He whispered. 'Can I sleep beside one-chan?' He asked. 'Of course.' I answered. He nodded. 'Baka-zaru.' Sanzo commented. I smiled - . -; 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

"Shut up." I stopped chuckling as Sanzo said that. "Sumimasen." I replied with a smile. I looked back at Reika. _I wonder how she makes us feel this way…? I asked myself thinking that I would know the answer. I tightened my grip on her hand. __I wonder how she felt about being so important for Goku…? and me…? I asked myself again desperate to know the answers._

She moaned and it caught my attention. "Reika?" I called out. She opened her eyes and they focused in me. She smiled and I smiled. "Hello monk." She greeted to Sanzo. I saw Sanzo peek through his paper and went back to reading.

"Such a nice welcome to reality, monk." She added and then she turned to the one sleeping beside her. "Oh my. He's still sleeping…" She noted. "Goku. Goku." She shook him and his eyes began to open. It looked at me questioning and as he saw me smile her knew the answer right away.

He turned to Reika. "One-chan!" He hugged her and she slowly sat up with Goku on her. "Goku. Goku." She called out. "Daijobu?" he asked still hugging her. "I am but… I'm afraid I won't be if you keep n choking me." He quickly let go off her and sat beside her. She smiled at him.

She then turned on me. "Well?" She asked and I looked at her with a questioning face. "Don't I get a hug or anything?" She sarcastically asked. I smiled and moved forward her. I hugged her and whispered. "Good to see your okay." She nodded and I let go of her.

"I think I smell cigarette smoke." She said and I looked behind me. It was Gojyo and Reika was just beginning the ceremony.

After we ate the packs that we brought we set out again. Every once and awhile, Reika still has headaches.

---------------------------

_You held out a hand,_

_Where my seeking hand would land.___

_Into the darkness of my past,_

_Came__ the light you cast…_

__

_Second part of first stanza.___

__

R&R

Thank you very much Rook… You do not have any idea how much I needed those words… BUhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu….

Oh yeah! To MR. Legendary Heaven Swordsman thank you for putting me on your favorite list!


	4. Three: Gone within a mere whisper

---------------------------

''''''You ran away from where you should be''''''

_We have been staying at this town for over a month. The rain still pours and pours. A minute it's falling another it's gone and then it comes back all over again. Moreover, of course, because of this… Sanzo has been in a bad mood. However, what's troubling me is Reika. She seems quiet and distant._

In our room, in the hotel, I sit on the bed and watch her as she stands beside the window. She kept on staring outside. Her eyes did not move and not once did it close. Her thought's seems so far to the reality where we are. I do not understand if she hates the rain or… me.

_I still don't understand much of her actions and behavior. A second she's happy and the next she's not. Even though she told me about her past… I know there are more things she still hasn't say. I hate it when she's quiet like this… it makes me want to hug her but I can't. What if she didn't want to be hugged?_

Soon, darkness covered the room and still we haven't made a single move. Her figure was half-darkened and half-lightened. I could even see the reflection of the moon on her eyes as she focused on it even more. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them up, I stood up and walked towards her.

_I am in a path of no regrets. I do not have second chances. No… this 'is' my second chance. I cannot and will not let this slip through the palm of my hands. I will not make the same mistake twice… I will not let her go. I won't… I won't… Never._

Even though I said those words… I wasn't sure of what I was doing…

I walked towards her, pass by her and stopped at her back. I sighed as I noticed that she hasn't notice me at all. Not once did she leave the moonlight's scenario. I hugged her and I felt her shiver. I leaned my chin into her shoulders.

"Hakkai…" She whispered to me and I replied a moan. She reached up her hands to mine. She moved her face so it would be near my cheeks. I felt her hot breath on my cheeks and to my ears. "Aishiteru." She whispered. I moved my face to meet hers but instead… her lips met mine.

I closed my eyes as I saw hers closed. I kissed her back and slowly pushed my way into her mouth. I turned her around so her body would be facing mine. I hugged her again and she hugged me back. I moved forward and she moved backwards.

After a while, we were on the bed with me on her top. I started to remove the blouse that she was wearing… and then her shorts… until she had nothing else on.

She made her way inside my t-shirt. She massages my chest and starts pulling them off. We parted for a while to make my cloth pass through but as soon as it was removed, I was back on her lips. She then slips her hands from my side to the pants I was wearing. It was easy to remove because it was only zippered and a loose fabric.

I removed my hand from her side and made my way through her soft breast. I massaged it. I heard her moan and she leaned up her body to touch mine.

I parted from her lips and opened my eyes. I stared at her perspiring face and then she opened her eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned into her face and kissed her forehead. I moved back down to look into her eyes again. I then slipped my head into her side. I lied down into her and she hugged me.

---------------------------

''''''It shouldn't be we, its you and me''''''

A moment passed and I lie him down on the bed. I sat down and stared at his beautiful face. I didn't know if he was contented with what I could give him or if he wanted more than I could give. Somehow, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I wiped them off quickly as I remember him saying that he does not want me crying.

I moved down on the bed and lie down into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. I could feel him breathing. There couldn't be anything that could make me happier. I am contented with this… With him knowing how much I love him… With him within my sight… With him and with the family he has.

Tenpou… How much I wanted to tell you all of the wonderful things that we had been through before… How much I wanted to hug you again as I watched you before in the skies above… How much I wanted to stay by your side when your worst fear has come…

Tenpou… once with the famous west army… and now with the people whom you give your life…

Gono… a person with a love one and a home. A person who loves children even more. A person who never wanted to commit anything bad… but he is also the person who killed a hundred demon for his only love.

Gono… The one whom a red haired guy saved from death. The one who was pursued by a monk. The one who only wished to bury his lover's body. The one who wanted death once and even twice. The one who was supposed to be dead… also the one who was given another life by a man named Sanzo.

Hakkai… Hakkai… There may be no word that explains his life for he does not ever show. Nevertheless, I shall try. He was once Tenpou and also Gono. A man full of pain and burdens in his life. A man with a new life with his friends. A man who hides every sadness and pain.

Wait! He is also the man who gave me another life. He gave me a reason to live a life full of mistakes and wonders. He gave me a family that I have always wished for. He gave me love that I would never exchange for anything more.

He gave me happiness that I never felt before. He gave me a future that I could look up to. He gave me a memory of joy and more wonderful things. He also gave me a family with everything I could wish for in the whole wide world.

A family with care, joy, love and fun. And that is with Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai. I could not wish for anything more.

Tenpou… Gono… Hakkai… I don't care whatever your name is… as long as you are who you are… as long as you're the one who used to love me and the one who will love me now and through eternity.

----------------------------

''''''Why did you go''''''

I woke up through the sound of the singing birds. I looked into the ceiling and smiled. I then moved my view to my side. To my surprise, there was nothing there. I sat up and looked around. I stood up and ran towards the bathroom. I opened the door and saw nothing there.

I quickly dressed up and ran out of the room. I opened the door to Gojyo and Goku's room. No one was there. There was only one more room and that was Sanzo's. I opened the door and saw Goku sitting on the floor watching Sanzo. Gojyo playing solitaire in the table and Sanzo sitting beside Gojyo with his eyeglass and a newspaper in his front.

I went in and looked around. The three looked at me.

"Have you seen Reika?!" I asked. They shook their heads. 

"Nanda?" Sanzo asked. 

"I can't find her anywhere!" I shouted. Goku stood up and ran outside the door, followed by Gojyo. Sanzo stood up and walked towards me.

"We'll find her." Sanzo muttered. He then turned and walked outside. I stared at the door for a while. "Hakkai! Hurry up! We have to find One-chan!" Goku shouted. I closed the door and ran downstairs.

When I was downstairs, I did not find anyone left. Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo were gone. I ran outside of the inn and looked around. It didn't matter where I decide to go. I'm sure those three are already everywhere.

I took my right path. I looked right and left as I run. Still… I couldn't find her. 

_Was it forbidden that I could care for someone? If it is… then I don't want this life any more. I just want to be with them. With the ones that I love and care about… I started thinking about everything that I could do or could have done for them._

The sun was already setting as I came back running to the inn. I found Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku. Goku was sitting on the floor with his head bowed. I knew what this meant but I wouldn't admit it… I wouldn't take it.

I wanted to shout! I wanted to release my anger! I wanted to cry! I wanted to cry out her name! but I can't… I can't… I can't…

Reika Kazekara… was missing.

---------------------------

''''''And leave me alone''''''

I wish I could turn back… Turn back and walk back into his arms… but I can't… I can't… I can't…

---------------------------

_You ran away from where you should be…_

_It shouldn't be we, it's you and me._

_Why did you go…_

_And leave me alone?_

__

_Second Stanza._

What do you think?

Is it okay???

Please do tell me…

Oh yeah… My sister is planning on doing a fic of Sanzo with a girl… I don't have any idea why she's going to do that… She loves Hakkai. She doesn't like Sanzo that much.

Anyways, she just wrote a yaoi fic!!! GOSH!!! It's titled Moonlight Night… If you want to read it… her pen name is ShinuHoshi.


	5. Four: Finding you

Sorry, to those who does not enjoy the lovey-dovey parts… I really don't know how to write those…

ShinuHoshi: Hahahahaha! Oh yeah! Please read and review my newest fics!!!

a.) Moonlight night == Hakkai/Sanzo == Saiyuki

b.) The THIRD Deadly Sin == Hakkai/Sanzo == Saiyuki

c.) Sakura Petals == Hisoka/Tsuzuki == Yami no Matsuei

ShinuHoshi: Zip it bro… Don't even think of commenting.

---------------------------

''''''You should have told me''''''

The sun was shining up above in the sky. 

The four young men were standing in front of the hotel. Goku was sitting on the ground, playing with the grass. Gojyo was smoking while leaning on the wall. Sanzo has his hands crossed in his chest. He was looking around.

**Did I just say four? I meant three…**

Upstairs, Hakkai was lying on the bed.

He was wearing white top and black pants.

He hugged the pillow and buried his face there. He curled up his body. An eye peeked through the pillow. It looked around. He threw the pillow to the floor and sat up. His hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled.

His hand moved up to his face. It covered his eyes.

Slowly he removes it and then turned his head to his right. Through the window the sun's light showers through. This was saying it was late in the morning.

He turned his head back to the bed. He looked like thinking. After what happened, no one could tell what he was thinking. It was full of surprises and danger. Hell knows! He might even be thinking of blowing up the village they were in!

He moved his legs outside of the bed. It landed right into his footwear. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

The sound of the shower echoed through the room. There was no other noise. Nothing but the sound of water.

This was a routine now… Since Reika disappeared… To be exact… Three months and twenty-four days.

If you'll look at the room… it's a complete mess. Clothes were everywhere, trays of food on the floor, bottles of sake and a certain picture that was almost totally covered with the pile of clothes.

The sound of water ended. The door opened and Hakkai came out. He was wearing his usual wear. Still, his hair was wet and messy.

''''''This past that you keep that is my key''''''

He walked towards the pile of clothes and started to pick them up. He folded them and placed them on the chair beside him. When he pulled out a certain cloth… he stopped and stared at it. It was one of Reika's dresses.

It was the same color as Hakkai's top. Reika bought it so it would perfectly match Hakkai's cloth. However, she never had the chance to wear it.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He folded the dress and opened his eyes as he places it on top of the chair. He kept on folding the cloths until he found a certain thing that immediately caught his eyes. He leaned down to get it.

It was a picture… but he didn't know who the persons on the picture were. He stood up and stared at picture more. 

"I didn't know she likes to draw…" He whispered.

The picture was drawn in charcoal. There were three men, a boy and they surrounded a girl. He raised an eyebrow and looked closer on the image of the girl. His eyes grew. It was Reika! However, she looked different…

Hakkai flipped the picture. There were handwritings on it.

* I can't believe I got Konzen to pose for this! Man, he's such a meany! *

* Oh! Oh! Kenren is here too!!! He's not drinking sake!!! Phew! What a relief he is not drunk… *

* The MONKEY was very excited that he did not stop questioning me what to do! *

* Of course! TEN-CHAN!!! I found him reading books again!!! MOU! *

* I'm beginning to think he likes books more than me… *

* Hmmmmmmmm… NAH! That'll never happen!!! *

* As I was saying… He was about to say no when I told him… BUT!!! *

* I'm soooooooooo good at whining!!! Oh! That's how I got Konzen too!!! *

==Reika==

A paper was attached to it. Hakkai opened up the paper. There were writings again but this time the writings were cursive.

==================================================================================

You know how much you mean to me… I know you do. Why are you avoiding me so much? Have I done anything wrong? Have I not given you much attention?

Please tell me what's going on in your mind… Please tell me what you feel… Please tell me how you are… Please let me understand… I cannot understand your acts and behaviors… I can't even understand why you're doing this.

You know that everything that I'm doing is for you and you alone… I know I work hard and maybe too hard… Is that why you're mad at me??? Have I not paid attention to you? If I did… Then you know I'll do everything to make it up to you!!!

I can't take it… Please do talk to me… I think of you every second that I breathe.

I beg of you… Come back… come back to me… I love you too much…

==================================================================================

Hakkai stared at the paper.

''''''Open up your heart and give it to me''''''

"Hakkai!!!" A voice called out. Hakkai quickly folded the paper and the picture. He slid it inside his cloth on his back. He turned around to be met by a perspiring boy. He rushed to him.

"Are you okay, Goku?" He asked and the boy nodded as he chases his breath.

Goku slowly looked up at Hakkai. "We received a letter!" He handed a folded paper to Hakkai. Hakkai took it and stared at Goku. He unfolded it and began reading.

==================================================================================

Feel lucky… because I decided to do this. I became quite bored.

If you want to see your woman again...

Wait! Of course you do!

Want to get her back? Eh? Go to the silver tower inside the famous dreaming forest.

I dare you… I'll be waiting…

WAIT!!! I meant 'we'. We will be waiting.

ð±¶‡¢

==================================================================================

Hakkai tore the paper into pieces. He clenched his fist and ran past the boy. He ran down the stairs and out of the front door, followed by Goku. He found Sanzo and Gojyo. Hakkai nodded at them.

They hopped on Hakuryu and start driving.

''''''And I shall promise never to leave thee''''''

They arrived in front of a forest.

Inside and outside the forest was full of fog. They jumped out of Hakuryu and walked towards the forest. Hakuryu flew and landed on Hakkai's shoulder.

They stopped a few inches away from the entrance of the forest.

Hakkai inhaled and exhaled deeply… The three looked at him. He nodded.

"Let's go." He said.

---------------------------

**REVIEWS!!!**

****

****

You should have told me…

This past that you keep that is my key.

Open up your heart and give it to me.

And I shall promise never to leave thee.

Second part of Second Stanza

**REVIEWS!!!**

****


	6. Five: Realizations

---------------------------

''''''Through this darkness, you lead me to''''''

I stared at the forest entrance… I felt shivers from my back… I took a step forward and another… I entered the forest and walked…

I have been thinking how we were so caught up with her… _Months ago, she was a complete stranger… and now… she's part of our little family…_

I cannot see clearly… The forest is dark, fog covered most of the places and it thickens and thickens. It was late in the evening… but I do not care… _I have to get her back…_

I did not even know if Gojyo Goku and Sanzo were still behind me… _I have not look at them…, talk…, or have fun with... FUN… it used to be fun when she was beside us… beside me…_

I heard some shrubs moving… I was about to turn but held my place when I heard Goku whining about being hungry, Gojyo whispering bout me hearing it and being mad… and… well, Sanzo… He fired six shots… causing for Gojyo and Goku to scream…

I smiled and continued walking… _I knew I could count on them... Maybe they knew this was going to happen… They knew I would act like this… well… I have been so hard on them these past months… I could not take that Reika would leave us… leave me alone…_

I stopped. 

"Hakkai?" 

"Oi, Hakkai?" Goku and Gojyo asked.

There was a silhouette in front of me and it walked and walked closer to me.

"Gono." I heard a feminine voice say… it sent me Goosebumps to hear that name again… I focused my eyes on the silhouette… I still could not see well… It was too dark… but some of the silhouette's curves were shown by the moon's light.

_It's a woman. I thought._

"Gono? Let's live together…" _Wait! I recognized that voice… It was… It was…_

"Kana?!" I asked in a shouting way.

"WHAAAT???!" I heard the three ask as they walked closer to me.

"I thought you were… I know you are…" I mumbled.

"Wouldn't you want to live with me?"

"Forever?"

_Forever? I closed my eyes as she circled her hands on my neck… She trailed kisses on them and left warm feelings…_

_Forever?_

I saw a blurry figure on my mind… I saw her… I saw her… 

but… she was going away… away… 

I reached out my hand to reach her but I couldn't… I couldn't…

'NO!!!' I shouted on my mind… I shouted…

Suddenly she grew closer and closer… She was crying… crying… crying…

'Why are you crying?' I asked her…

'You promised to stay with me…' I wanted to touch her but I can't… I can't…

'You promised to sleep beside me… always…' I wanted to hug her… but I can't… I can't…

'You promised me forever…' _Forever… yeah… I like that…_

'You promised that we will be happy together…' I wanted to die… but I can't… I can't…

'YOU PROMISED!!!" I just died.

I felt my heart being torn apart as I saw her slowly vanishing… fading and fading away… I reached out again… but too late… she was gone… gone…

'No… Reika… come back… Reika…'

'REIKA!!!' I opened my eyes and the figure holding me was wasting away… she was turning into dust… I looked at the dusts on the ground… Then there was a light coming from our front… I looked up… There was a light slowly forming and a golden door, carved with angels, opened in front of us.

I stared at the door in front of us and a golden light showering us from there…

_The light of darkness. I thought as I stared at it. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at my side… and there was Sanzo. He nodded to me._

"We'll find her." He assured me. He walked towards the door and entered.

"I hate standing around…" Gojyo proclaimed as he followed Sanzo inside.

I felt a thug on my clothes and I looked down… I found Goku's eyes… They were whining… sad… lonely…

"Na, Hakkai? I want to see one-chan soon… Could we make this a little faster?" Goku asked as he scratched his head.

"Are?"

"We'll find that rotten cucumber! We will toast 'em real good! Ne, Hakkai?"

"Hai hai! We sure will!" I replied at him and I smiled. Goku nodded and nodded towards the large door.

I stared at door with blank thoughts. "Hakkai!" Goku shouted. I smiled again and walked towards the door.

''''''I would kill every light, two by two''''''

I entered the room and covered my eyes with my hand. The light was too much for my eyes. When the darkness returned, I removed my hand and looked around…

It looked like a tunnel and it was lighted with torches.

"Aaaargh!" I looked on my side and saw Goku trying to reach one of the torches. Beside him was Gojyo. He was mocking Goku. I smiled a little.

Suddenly there was a gunshot. "Sanzo!" The three of us shouted. We ran towards the noise and found Sanzo holstering his gun.

"Sanzo?" I asked. He looked up at us and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He walked towards the door which was a hindrance and pushed it opened.

"It 'was' guarded."

"You corrupt monk!"

"Nani?!"

"Maa maa."

"Did you have to make all that scene?!" Gojyo shouted as he approached Sanzo.

"Nani?!"

"Maa maa."

"Great! Now they know we're here!" Gojyo shouted again.

Sanzo was about to say something but he looked at me, I smiled and he turned away. He went through the door.

We followed. It was a hall… with a red carpet on the middle… We walked our way to the red carpet and followed where it was going to…

I stared at the red carpet… It reminded me of blood and the night… Kana died…

"Be prepared." I heard Sanzo said. I looked up and saw nearly a hundred demons surrounding us. Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo formed a circle around me… and I raised an eyebrow…

''''''These hidden fright that you never shown''''''__

_They're protecting me??? Isn't that my job? Sanzo fired and fired at the demons approaching us. Gojyo made his chain longer so he would not have to move too much. Goku waited for the demons to near him and that's when he will attack._

_I'm beginning to think that they planned this… I smiled. __Sanzo knows me too much… He knew this will happen… He knew I could not take the fact that she left… He knew I was going to think of suicide..._

_Yeah I tried killing myself a few weeks ago… but Sanzo always came and Goku would always remind me of the word ^forever^…_

_She often used that word. She always promised forever… Forever..._

_There is no use being lonely… I have a family… Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo… but we are still missing another one… and we are here to get her back..._

_I wonder why she left…? What was she so afraid of???_

_I don't know… I don't know…_

_She has been the only woman on the group yet she acted like a thousand…_

_A friend to Sanzo, an adviser to Gojyo, a mother to Goku and… a… a… an… a… I don't even know what she is to me… but I can feel that she is very important… more important than the world… more important than my life… WAIT! She 'is' my life…_

_She's a goddess… yeah, I know that… Sanzo always reminded me that word… 'Goddess'… I don't give a damn! She's everything to me… Everything… Everything…_

_"Let's go." I snapped out of my trance as I heard Sanzo's voice. I looked around… Every monsters were down… most of them banished…_

_I looked up at Sanzo, he was approaching the next door. It was a golden door..._

_It was the last room... The last one… I will find her there… I will…_

''''''Gave you something you should not know''''''

We entered the room, there was a golden carpet on the middle of the room… reaching through the throne…

I stared at the person sitting on the throne… It was a man… I couldn't see much but I was sure it was a man… We approached him and stopped three feet away from him.

I felt my blood rise… My temperature getting hot… I fisted my hands as I looked at his grinning face… He was looking down on us… looking down on me…

I want to kill him… I want to choke him to death… but that's not me… that's Gono… I'm Hakkai. My eyes traveled curiously… I was looking for something missing… but I could not find it… I found my eyes locked with him and he grinned even more…

"Glad you could come." He greeted…

I was losing patience… Another not so good word that comes out of his mouth… He dies.

----------------------------

Through this darkness, you lead me to…

I would kill every light, two by two.

These hidden fright that you never shown…

Gave you something you should not know.

Third stanza

**REVIEWS!!!**


	7. Six: I am about to die

---------------------------

''''''In this blank space that I travel through''''''

I opened my eyes but I quickly closed it back… I sat up from where I was. Feeling that I couldn't sat up straight I supported my weight with my hands, one placed on my back and the other one on the bed. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright room.

As my eyes fully opened, I looked around reminiscing what just happened and what 'is' happening. The room was empty… Blank. Just a bed, which I am laying on now, a mirror and a silver door… much to my humorous brain, I chuckled to myself… the room was shimmering with its emerald color.

I realized after awhile of staying in this room that this was the only think that could make me smile or chuckle… It seems to bring me joy… Emerald… _I wonder why??? Oh well…_

I closed my eyes again and sighed. I opened them and moved my feet off the bed and into my sandals. I stood up, a hand on my back… _I cannot understand why I'm having a hard time with these things! I shouted at myself as I walked to a clear wall._

I touched it and it fluttered open. There, my clothes or my dresses hang. _I think he told me that this was an important day… Hmmm… I wonder why…? Oh well, everyday is special for him… I guess. - . -;_

I picked out a certain powder blue robe-looking-dress and took it out of its hanger and the closet closed. I turned with the robe in front of me. I placed it on the bed, tidily… _Tidily…__ The thought came to me… __I think I remember someone who always wants everything so tidy… Now… Who could that be??? I placed a finger under my chin and placed a puzzled look on my face._

I sighed. _Oh well. I walked towards the opposite side of the, erm, closet… I touched the wall and once again, it fluttered open. Inside, there was a medium sized pool… I approached it and jump, or maybe I dived… hehe ^ _ ^ making my sandals float on the water_

Under the water… The pool was so deep… at least… fifteen feet, I guess. The matter does not register in my mind right now… _I have to think of something important… Like what? I stopped at the middle of the pool. Working my hands so that I would not surface._

I closed my eyes and meditated. _DAMN! I could not clear my mind at that time. Through my irritation, I paddled on the water hard so that after a few seconds I was on the surface. I swam to the end of the pool and got out._

I pulled out a towel, that came out of nowhere… * _ * ;

I stood straight and wiped off the water on my body… Then I just threw the towel. I walked out of the pool's room and walked towards my robe. I raised an eyebrow… I walked towards the 'invisible closet', touch it, it opened, pulled out an underwear, put it on and walked away, back to the bed.

I took the robe and put it on. I looked fat in it but it still looks good on me. I reached out for a brush that was on the bed, and brushed my long hair.

I threw the brush back on the bed and walked towards the silver door. I placed a hand on the door and sighed… I guided my hand towards the knob and pushed myself to open the door… Thankfully, I gathered enough strength to do it…

Not that I am weak… It is about my mental state now… My mind… well… It is giving me a hard time thinking.

I took steps out of the door and left the door open… I walked terribly slowly. Wishing that time would quickly pass by… To my sheer bad luck,… it did not.

---------------------------

''''''I will fight my way to get to you''''''

My eyes wondered around on this fine, elegant, prosperous, _filthy, wretched, stupid… Okay… Time to stop…_

My eyes focused back on the man sitting on the chair on the middle of this room, which were just a few feet away from me… _I wonder how he would look like with a hole through his body…? I shook the thought off.__ I will think that I just did not think of that… _

I fisted my hands, again, as I saw him lock his eyes with me. How much I want to kill him… I do not know…

"We're not here to watch you sit there." I heard Sanzo's monotone voice. I turned to him. His eyes were blazing with fire. I turned to look at the one beside him, which was Goku. He had his staff in his hand and gripping it tightly. On the back was Gojyo… ^ _ ^' He was smoking, as usual. If she was here…

I bowed my head… _If she was here…__ She would be shouting at Gojyo for smoking… I chuckled__. If she was here… We would not be here looking for her… We would be somewhere near the ocean, watching the view… While Sanzo cooks the meal… Of course, Gojyo and Goku are hitting and barking at each other._

_DAMN!!! Don't you have any idea how much I'm missing you?! I gritted my teeth. A light yellow ball appearing on my hand…_

"Chill out." I heard his voice again. I looked up at him. There he was, grinning like a fool.

He stood up. His platinum hair shimmering, his long white coat swayed as he arranged the t-shirt and pants underneath it. He smiled and arranged his glasses. His violet eye showing flames underneath it all… When wind blew through the room… the hair covering his other eye flew. His other eye was amber.

I froze as I saw his amber eye. It was full of darkness… and only darkness. The light on my hand vanished as I concentrated on his eye. He smiled again. That snapped me out. _I will kill him… FOR SURE! _

"Introductions first, eh?" He said.

"Hn." Sanzo replied.

"I am Muraki." He introduced his self and bowed at us.

"We don't care. Where is she?!" Sanzo commanded.

He smirked. "She? Who she?" He said with teasing in it.

I took a step but Sanzo stood on my way. "Reika. We are here to get her."

"If you don't give us back one-chan… I swear… I will give you the most painful death you can ever imagine." Goku swore… Gojyo stood beside him.

"You better believe what this monkey says… He never lies." Gojyo grinned, placed his hands on top of his shoulder and his metal-spear-looking-thingy appeared. He gripped the long metal on both end and placed it on the back of his neck.

_I swear… I will kill him… Not a regret… 'WITHOUT' a doubt._

---------------------------

''''''And at the moment I see your light''''''

_I wonder why this hall is always empty… I guess I will just have to ask for that. Maybe… He does not like furnitures… Hmmmm… I giggled._

I placed my palm on top of the wall. Gliding it up and down as I walk at the red carpet to the other room. I glanced at the small torches that lit the way and then back down on the carpet. There were hints of blood on the carpet. I do not mind them at all… as long as I cannot smell them; I really don't give a damn.

I stopped walking as my hand was shortly stopped by a hump on the wall. I looked up to see what it was. I chuckled. I guided my hands to it.

It was a picture frame… It had the picture of him and me. He was sitting on a chair, me on his back with my arms carelessly thrown around his neck and to his chest, also his hands on my arms… The background was a little blurry but you could still make out what it was… It was his favorite mountain. It is called Mt. Tsuzuki… _He told me that he liked this certain person so much that he named the mountain over that person._

I guided my hand into his face in the picture… From the shape of his face to his shimmering platinum hair to his golden and violet eyes… at last, my hands found my way into his lips… He was smiling…

_Smiling…?__ That word just continued to echo inside my mind… I stared at his lips for a while and then… I shook my head and smiled at myself… My hand slowly dropped onto my side… I turned and started walking again…_

I found my way into the door, which was the entrance to the room I was supposed to meet him. I pushed the door slightly… I was about to push it more when…

"Introductions first, eh?" I heard him say…

"Hn." I turned my attention to where the voice came from… It was a blonde man… He was wearing a cloth that looked like a monk suit… _What's a monk doing here??? _

"I am Muraki." I heard him introduce… I chuckled as I saw him bowing… _Still polite as ever._

"We don't care. Where is she?!" The blonde monk commanded.

He smirked. "She? Who she?" He was teasing.

I turned my attention to whom that blond monk just stopped… He looked familiar… Awfully familiar… Terribly familiar…

 "Reika. We are here to get her." _Reika??? There is no other woman in this tower…_

"If you don't give us back one-chan… I swear… I will give you the most painful death you can ever imagine."  I heard another voice. It was a little boy… nevertheless… his eyes were flaming with anger.

"You better believe what this monkey says… He never lies." I looked at the one beside the little boy. He was smoking. _Smoking?! Ugh! I have to teach that man a thing or two!_

I looked back at the man behind the monk…  I looked into his eyes. He was terribly angry… I could even feel his energy rising from far away. His eyes and body was shaking. His hands fisting like a rock. He looks as if he wanted to kill…

I felt the wind that blew towards me… I closed my eyes and remained calm until the wind slowly calmed down…

I took a step out of the door, which I have been hiding for the past fifteen minutes or so, and another.

---------------------------

''''''I will envelop you, day and night''''''

_Where are you Reika??? I'm here… here… here…_

_Please show me where you are… show me… show me…_

_I have come for you… for you… for you…_

_I will wait for you… wait… wait…_

_Forever… ever… ever… and ever.___

_I miss you so much… so much... so much…_

Suddenly I saw this 'Muraki' look into his left side… and so did Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo… I just followed them…

There was a robe behind the door… I saw her naked feet come into the light… The man smiled again and offered his hand into whoever was behind that door…

Finally, she came out… She was bowing… _Blue hair.__ I thought to myself. The so–called Muraki made her face us but her face still covered with her hair because she was still bowing._

Her robe was dirty white in color… It resembles the patterns on Sanzo's robe though hers does not have the golden thing on her chest… instead it was an emerald stone that clings on her robe. A ribbon was also visible from her back, also a sash was floating around her… as if it was protecting her… and her robe was hanging on her shoulders.

Much to my delight… Gojyo was having a hard time with his nose… I sighed but I looked back at Muraki… He was smiling and was whispering some words to that woman beside him… I could not make out what he was saying but he was obviously smiling. I saw the woman's head shake in agreement.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I turned to Sanzo… He was loosing his patience… again…

Suddenly I saw the three of them drop their jaws… and their eyes nearly bulging out of them… I looked at the cause of this… I felt my heart beat go faster… I could nearly die… I pant and pant and kept panting… I placed a hand on my chest…

I clenched my hand into a fist. 

I am about to die…

---------------------------

Well???

What d'ya think???

HOPE YA ALL LIKED IT?!!

One more chapter!!! YATTA!!!


End file.
